


Occult Detectives in Eccentric Utopia

by uselessbunny



Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [6]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dark Comedy, F/F, Girls Kissing, Necrophilia, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Kosuzu, Sumireko and Mokou begin lending their expertise to incident resolution, to everyone's dismay.
Relationships: Fujiwara no Mokou/Usami Sumireko, Motoori Kosuzu/Usami Sumireko
Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469726
Kudos: 1





	1. Desirable Encounter

Sumireko gazed upon the notice board within the town square, taking particular note of the goings on within the village.

 _"Kaku Seiga..."_ She whispered.

Sumireko turned to the woman next to her, Fujiwara no Mokou. "Mokocchi, do you know who Kaku Seiga is?"

Mokou gave Sumireko a concerned glare. "I don't think you should pursue her. Leave it to Reimu."

"How so? I'll have you know I have been within many precarious situations before my emigration to Gensokyo."

Mokou frowned. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"There's no need to be so concerned anyway, within Gensokyo, your life isn't in any danger!"

"That's not the point, Usami. Kaku Seiga is dangerous for another reason..."

Almost as if clockwork, the aforementioned hermit passed through the village, young men leering in her general direction.

Kaku Seiga despised humans, particularly human men. However, humans continually fell victim to their primal instincts.

Kaku Seiga's baby blue dress contorted to her every curve, cries of " _Seiga-san!"_ being heard through the newfound attention of the crowd.

However, one onlooker was unamused, the Taoist known as Mononobe no Futo. The Feng Shui contractor/arsonist whom had a relatively childlike build, betraying her zealous demeanor. "Foul Wench!" Futo exclaimed, giving a quick backhand to Seiga's posterior. "Do you know no shame?"

Seiga looked downwards, her expression changing from bewilderment to disgust. "Futo..." promptly grasping the taoist by the collar and lifting Futo to meet her gaze.

"Unhand me, you disgraceful harlot!"

Sumireko promptly intervened, numerous boulders surrounding her person as she levitated within the crowd. "Drop her, now."

Mokou sighed. "Dammit."

Seiga glared at Usami, promptly dropping Futo. "I wish you would stay out of our affairs, human."

"You were attacking a small child!"

Seiga grimaced. "I wish Futo was as innocent as you claimed." Staring at Futo. "I hope your prince will answer for you at the Mausoleum."

A spirit bearing green promptly appeared next to Usami, giving an apology. "I hope my colleagues didn't cause you harm!" Tojiko exclaimed.

"No harm done," Usami replied.

As Sumireko watched the small group of Taoists leave the village, a gleam appeared in Usami's eye as she turned to Mokou.

Mokou sighed. "I'll come along with you if the taoists interest you so much..."


	2. Crown Prince of Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kosuzu, Mokou and Sumireko infiltrate the Taoist Mausoleum, much to their chagrin.

Sumireko learned a thing or two from Shameimaru. Namely the practice of adorning a board full of small scribbled notes resembling the ravings of a madman.

"And so, the Taoists are planning something, and Seiga Kaku is the culprit!" Sumireko moving her arms in a pronounced fashion.

Kosuzu sat within Usami's futon, listening intently. "What do you mean?"

"You saw how all those guys were ogling that Seiga person!"

"So, you believe Seiga Kaku is attracting young men towards Taoism in relation to sexual favors?"

"Correct!" Usami exclaimed. "What do you think, Mokocchi?"

Mokou sighed, leaning in the corner of Usami's accommodations. "I'm only here to keep you out of trouble."

Usami immediately ran to Mokou, grasping her hands. "Can we please investigate?" Attempting to give the most demure appearance she could muster.

Mokou sighed. "Okay, but we're getting out of there as soon as possible."

Motoori giggled. "Isn't she the cutest?"

****

The trio approached the Mausoleum within the evening, immediately coming across resistance. "Salutations! I remember thou from this morn!" Futo greeting the group.

"We're interested in joining your group." Sumireko stated.

"Why yes, the Crown Prince would be absolutely excited to have you!" Futo exclaimed. "Can you wait here?"

Futo walked throughout the halls of the complex, eventually making her way to Miko's spartan accommodations.

 _"Somehow, Seiga is attracting many more followers..."_ Miko whispered.

_"All my previous attempts to gain traction have failed... The rabbits accosting me, conducting music within that wretched establishment."_

Miko laid within her futon, completely nude. Miko slowly traced her hand across the length of her shaft, closing her eyes.

_"What was the meaning of that lewd garment made of leather, was that performance designed to attract my attention?"_

The _shoji_ screen opened immediately, Futo entering the area. "Crown Prince!"

Miko blushed, promptly utilizing a bedsheet as modesty. "Y-Yes, Futo?"

"We have new arrivals!"

"The male dorms are full."

"Three women!"

Miko perked upwards. "Hm?"

****

Sumireko, Kosuzu and Mokou sat in front of Miko and Futo around the kotatsu, the latter observing their seated form. "What brings you to the mausoleum?"

In a deadpan fashion, Mokou began speaking. "She wants to infiltrate your commune because she suspects Seiga Kaku is up to something." Sumireko blushing in response.

Miko smiled. "I appreciate your honesty, child of Fujiwara. Yes, I am highly suspicious of Seiga. Many of the young males from the village abandoned their previous relationships. You shall participate in the commune and observe any suspicious activity. I have been made aware you're a shrewd investigator."

"Yep!" Sumireko exclaimed. "You no longer need shrine maidens or witches!"

Miko smirked. "I expect good things from you. Could you lead them to their quarters, Futo?"

"Yes, Crown Prince."

****

Futo, Mokou, Sumireko and Kosuzu walked down the myriad halls of the mausoleum, overhearing whispers of _"Did you find tonight's hole?"_ From the men's dormitory, Futo leading the trio to their quarters. "I bid thee farewell for the evening!" Futo exclaimed.

The trio walked into their quarters, promptly making preparations for slumber.

The female space was immaculate, showing nearly no signs of use, a heavy indication of the disproportionately male amount of villagers of the sect.

Mokou sat and looked towards the window, having no interest in watching an adolescent couple undress into their undergarments.

"Mokocchi, there's only one futon. Is that okay with you?" Sumireko inquired.

"I'm staying awake anyway." Mokou remarked.

Kosuzu and Sumireko entered the bedding in tandem, sharing a small conversation in whispers. _"Thank you, Usami."_

_"For what?"_

_"Well, I was always satisfied sitting and reading with Akyuu... However, you brought me on all kinds of exciting adventures Reimu and Marisa never allowed me to."_

Sumireko pouted. _"Did you see how indifferent Reimers was when we passed by them in the village? She didn't even know there was an incident at hand!"_

_"Well, her and Marisa had their pretty friends with them..."_

_"You're prettier."_

Slowly, but surely, Usami and Motoori soon fell into slumber, Mokou smiling in their direction.

****

Seiga carved a small hole to the men's dormitory utilizing her abilities within the adjacent room, a fully nude Yoshika seated beside her. _"You've been good little boys?"_ Seiga whispered.

Immediately, the numerous young men began gathering around the small hole. _"Seiga-san?"_

 _"First come, first serve,"_ Seiga whispered.

"I'm doing it!" One male said, undoing their yukata as they inserted their penis.

Promptly, the young dark haired man screamed in pleasure. "It's like a cooling sensation!"

Usami awakened, slowly emerging from the bedding in order to avoid detection. _"Hey Mokocchi, I know you hear that."_

_"Yes."_

Mokou and Sumireko promptly followed the lascivious noises, detecting the source as the room next to the men's dormitory. "Cover your eyes, Usami."

"Yes!"

In an instant, the walls to the secluded room were blown open, Mokou emerging. "What's going on Here?"

In their sight was Miyako "servicing" the male protruding from the opening, Seiga staring at Mokou with an angry glare.

****

"Foul Wench!" Futo exclaimed, joined by Miko, and Yoshika.

"Calm down Futo." Miko said. "It was within my best interest to consult some outside help." Staring at the hermit seated across from her.

Seiga pouted. "You were getting new converts!"

"Through such despicable means?"

Seiga pointed towards Miko. "Don't tell me you don't pleasure yourself to the thought of Byakuren being ravaged by young, fertile men!"

Miko grit her teeth. "Absolutely not!"

"As your advisor, I would suggest you investigate the Buddhists yourself instead of blaming me for replicating their methods," Seiga noted.

Miko emerged from her seated position. "Maybe I will!" she exclaimed.


	3. Inter-Faith Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miko embarks onto the Palanquin Ship for a mile high encounter.

"C'mon Ichi... I'm soaking wet," Murasa said, arms wrapped around Ichirin as the pair sat upon their bedding, their only clothing undergarments.

Ichirin blushed. "I'm embarrassed everyone saw us do that with Unzan, even if it was for Byakuren."

"C'mon!" Murasa said, kissing Ichirin on the back of her neck.

Ichirin sighed. "Only if Unzan wants to."

In an instant, the aforementioned cloud spirit appeared in front of the pair. Murasa's grin widening with excitement as Ichirin positioned behind her.

****  
Miko blushed as she heard the numerous noises emanating from the aforementioned dormitory. attempting to enter Byakuren's chambers as quickly as possible.

_"Having second thoughts, are ye?"_

Miko turned around, Mamizou directly in her sight. "What do you want?"

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one out here quaking in your loins."

"I'm only here to talk to Hijiri."

Mamizou smiled. "She was always ready and willing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's always wanted to get mounted by prince charming."

Miko grimaced. "Is that so?"

Mamizou smirked. "Find out for yeself."

Miko eventually entered Byakuren's elaborate chambers, Hijiri clad in the leather garment which captured Miko's attention.

"Welcome," Hijiri said. laid upon bedding with uncharacteristically ornate sheets.

Miko's features blatantly showed discontent, taking a seat onto the bedding. "I take it you understand why we're in this predicament. Your tanuki and my hermit are voracious creatures."

Miko looked towards Byakuren's direction, blushing upon the sight of the priest's ample cleavage.

Byakuren's demeanor was bashful in turn. "Truthfully, I had to be convinced to put on that display in front of all those people..." 

Immediately, Byakuren began reliving herself of the skintight leather garment, her sweat drenched body emerging. "I hope you can accommodate me, Miko-dono."

"Excuse me?" Miko inquired.

"Well, that's what Mamizou told me. When you're secluded with your beloved in a bedroom, you're supposed give yourself."

 _"So innocent and naive,"_ Miko noted.

Miko proceeded to place her headphones onto the nearby nightstand, before promptly lowering her skirt.

Byakuren blushed. "Are you going to put your weapon inside of me?" Her gaze directed towards Miko's genitals.

Miko looked away from Byakuren, covering her genitals with the hem of her upper garment, her visage emblazoned. "I refrain from boasting."

Byakuren giggled. "Lift your garment, please."

Miko reluctantly performed the maneuver, slowly lifting her upper garment.

Byakuren proceeded to slowly grasp Miko's member, gently kneading upward and downward. "It's so cute."

Miko blushed. "Do not patronize me..."

Byakuren smiled. "I apologize." Proceeding to engulf the length of Miko's shaft within her mouth, Miko placing her hands onto Byakuren's scalp.

Immediately, Byakuren removed Miko's now erect member from her facial orifice, covered in saliva.

Buyakuren smiled, lifting her breasts as she engulfed Miko's shaft. "You can finish whenever you want."

Promptly, Byakuren's chest became covered in semen, the substance seeping into her leather garment. "Ah~ you baptized me so quickly."

****

Seiga and Mamizou sat within _geidontei_ within the crisp night air, conversing over their shared predicament.

 _"Those brats..."_ Seiga whispered, biting her left thumbnail in anger.

Mamizou laughed. "Why are ye mad? Our plan ultimately worked out.

"But I was having so much fun!"

"Would you suggest Miko and Byakuren stay prudish forever?

Seiga pouted. "But I was only pretending to be a whore. I would never let a male desecrate my body. Not to mention all those brats left when they found out about Miyako, my prized possession."

Mamizou giggled. "Ye think a wank from a zombie is a common occurrence?"

"Fuck off."

****

"The sexual tension between the two covenants was palpable!" Sumireko exclaimed, changing into her panda pajamas.

"I slept through everything..." Kozusu noted, having also changed into her nightwear.

Mokou sighed. "It was not something you needed to see." Seated within a nearby corner of Usami's accommodations.

"C'mon Mokocchi! It's a sleepover!" Usami exclaimed.

Mokou laughed. "Sorry, but I already told you I don't sleep with kids, in either way."

Usami blushed. "To be honest Mokocchi... I knew when you visited me every night..."

Mokou blushed. "W-What?" Her composure unusually broken.

"It felt good to know you were always watching over me, sometimes Gensokyo still scares me. I'm even worried I'll wake up outside again..."

"Fine..." Mokou said, joining Sumireko and Kosuzu under the covers.

Sumireko soon fell into slumber within Mokou's embrace, smothering her face upon Fujiwara's modest chest. _"Sumi-chan gives the best cuddles,"_ Motoori remarked.

Kozusu smiled, laid directly next to Sumireko. _"Mokou-san, when did you meet Usami-chan?"_

Mokou whispered. _"Can you believe the trouble this kid caused us?_

_"What do you mean, Mokou-san?"_

_"She got curious and nearly merged us with the Lunar Capital. Something called 'occult balls' I would have to actually marry Kaguya if that happened..."_

_"Scary..." Kosuzu whispred._

Mokou slowly lifted Usami's hair as she planted a kiss onto Usami's forehead. _"Can you tell her where I went if she wakes up?"_ Emerging from the bedding.

 _"Definitely, Mokou-san."_ Placing her left index finger onto her lips in a manner reminiscent of a librarian.

****

Two figures resembling a feline and rodent entered Korindou, the diminutive figure carrying a strange golden object, retrieved from the bowels of the animal realm.

Morichika looked upwards, Shou and Nazrin in his immediate sight. "What can I do for you?"

Promptly, Nazrin utilized the tips of her feet to leverage a position to the countertop, placing the aforementioned object.

Rinnosuke's eyes widened immediately.

In his sight, a golden encrusted _haniwa_ statue, thought to be a rarity.

Morichika placed his elbows onto the countertop, putting his hands together at mouth level, with fingers either interlocked or tip-to-tip, the lens of his glasses gleaming throughout.

_"What's your price?"_


	4. Immoral Literacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumireko and Kosuzu share an illicit youma book during a secluded night.

The evening moonlight seeped through Kamishirasawa's home, her and Fujiwara conversing by the low table.

"This is the first time I've seen you smile by yourself in years," Keine noted.

"Really?" Mokou remarked.

Keine smiled. "You adore Usami, don't you?"

Mokou blushed. "Well, she reminds me of myself before I took the elixir."

 _"Mokou..."_ Keine whispered.

"Yes?"

_"Do you prefer younger women?"_

Mokou's demeanor instantly turned bashful. "I told you! It's not like that between me and Usami!"

 _"Prove it,"_ Keine said, heavily breathing.

Mokou immediately kissed Kamishirasawa on the lips, the pair drowning in pleasure as Mokou promptly slid Keine's dress down her shoulders.

Mokou emerged from Keine's lips, taking note of of Kamishirasawa's choice of garment, the same revealing bovine swimwear Shameimaru previously photographed. "What is this?"

Keine blushed. "I didn't have clean undergarments..."

"If I milk you, can I make you feel as good as you did me during the full moon?" Mokou inquired, kneading Keine's breasts with both hands.

 _"Fujiwara..."_ Keine whispered.

 _"Just let me take over tonight, you won't be as lucky this time."_ Mokou whispered.

Moments later, Mokou utilized her abilities to light a cannabis cigarette aflame as she laid nude, Keine slumbering by her side. _"I'm glad I stole this stuff from Houraisan."_

Mokou closed her eyes within her relaxed state, numerous thoughts flooding her head as the previous months resulted in more intimacy than she had known in centuries.

 _"Ever since meeting Usami, I've reconciled with Houraisan and reciprocated Keine's affection. I owe that kid so much..."_ Mokou in solidarity with her thoughts as she joined her companion in slumber.

****

"You're so cute Usami-chan!" Kosuzu exclaimed.

"You really think so?" Sumireko inquired, her attire consisting of full body sleepwear resembling a panda.

"I took up knitting whenever I wasn't at Suzunaan, I'm so glad I found somebody to model for me!" Promptly embracing Sumireko. "You're so soft..."

"U-Um, I thought you came over to show me something..."

"Oh!" Kosuzu yelped, crawling over to Sumireko's low table, Usami following.

"I found this youma book, and I wanted you to inspect it..." Motoori's visage red and flushed.

"What do you mean?"

W-Well, I want your help excising this book if it's malicious..."

"It can't be any worse than that foreign one you showed me."

"W-Well..." Motoori blushed. "Apparently it's a succubus type."

"What?"

"It's intended to make a certain, reaction..."

"Oh, It's like a magic nudie mag!"

"Y-You don't have to put it like that!"

Sumireko gave her companion a devious smile. "Are my feminine charms not enough for you?"

"O-Okay, I admit it... I wanted to experience it with you..."

Sumireko smiled. "Of course, It's not abnormal to partake in lascivious material with your significant other!"

"O-Okay, please place your hand on top of mine." 

Sumireko performed the command, the pair placing their left and right hands, respectively onto the possessed tome.

Within a matter of minutes, both were drenched in their own sweat, stripped down to their undergarments as their breathing ragged.

"I didn't know reading could be so insightful!" Sumireko remarked.

"Sometimes I use these instead of touching myself, I kept it a secret from Akyuu san..."

"Well, we definitely learned a few things, didn't we? My cute little bookworm."

Kosuzu giggled in response to the awkward attempt at woo. "Of course, my little bear."

****

Hours later, Mamizou slowly crept into Usami's accommodations, immediately setting her eyes on the _yoma_ tome seated on the kotatsu.

 _"Aye, little tyke would find this eventually,"_ She whispered.

Mamizou looked upon the young couple, their temprament satisfied.

 _"Smells like teen spirit."_ Mamizou whispered, leaving as quickly as she entered.


	5. Fairy Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Junko attends Reimu and Marisa's marriage celebration, Cirno receives an unexpected new compatriot

_"I deserve this so much..."_ Reisen whispered, her head nestled within Junko's kneeling thighs, holding Konpaku within her embrace.

Junko giggled. "You used to be so scared of me."

 _"You literally tried to destroy the Lunar Capital and burned Kazami's farm,"_ Reisen said, wistfully.

"We all have our moments..." Junko said.

 _"What about that fairy of yours..."_ Reisen whispered.

"Oh? She's spoken for."

****

Hecatia and Clownpiece stood in front of the human village, seemingly encouraging wanton acts of destruction and mischief.

"So, what do you say when a human tells you to refrain from property damage?"

"Blow it out your ass!" Clownpiece said, with triumphant cadence.

"Good girl!" Hecatia exclaimed, her response resembling a satisfied parent. "Have fun!"

"By the way, where's Junko?"

"Well, she's taken a fascination with the moon rabbit known as Udongein. It's important to understand it's perfectly normal to have multiple partners, they identify with deserting from the moon. Undonge provides a particular emotional support."

"So, you're a cuck?" Clownpiece said, her inquiry completely innocent.

Promptly, a familiar tomboyish fairy emerged from the crowd, greeting Clownpiece. "Heya!"

Hecatia promptly levitated in the opposite direction, leaving the fairies to their devices.

"Hey, Cirno. You ever tried whiterock?" Clownpiece gestured, reaching into her trousers for a small sack containing the illicit substance.

"Dai told me to stop doing those kinds of things..." Cirno said, timidly.

"C'mon, nobody's watching."

"Well..." Cirno whispered, looking side to side in order to avoid suspicion.

****

"Missing undergarments?" Sumireko inquired, standing in front of the town bulletin board, Mokou by her side.

Kosuzu ran towards the pair, her face in blatant distress. "Usami!"

"What's wrong, Kosu?"

Kosuzu stammered. "U-Um... Somebody stole my panties!"

"Really?"

"I-I'm not wearing anything under these..." Kosuzu whispered, pressing her inner thigh in embarrassment.

"Hmmm, the only lead I could think of would be the gentleman's bar that's recently opened up," Sumireko conjectured. "Back on the outside, older men coveted the undergarments of girls my age."

 _"Sounds awful..."_ Kosuzu whispered.

****

"Stop, please!" Miyoi protested as Mokou lifted an elderly male of portly build and disheveled dark hair by the collar, the other patrons of the bar cowering in fear.

"Who's the one stealing panties!" Mokou exclaimed.

"U-um... Fujiwara-san. This is not that kind of bar!" Miyoi exclaimed.

"What kind of bar is it, then?" Mokou inquired, setting the male in her grasp as the patron immediately ran off, leaving behind a trail of urine.

"It's a sanctuary for homosexuals..." Miyoi said, in a timid manner.

****

Clownpiece laughed as Cirno ran across the human village. A set of cowprint swimwear adorning her head.

"Whiterock is awesome!" Cirno exclaimed, wildly flailing her arms within the town square.

"Stop that!" Sumireko exclaimed, throwing a _danmaku_ bolt towards Cirno, the aforementioned fairy falling over onto her backside. "No fair!"

Promptly, a horned figure began looming over Cirno, the figure's shadow carrying pure intimidation.

Cirno looked upwards, immediately soiling herself in a pool of urine.

Keine bellowed. _"So, it was you?"_

Cirno began bawling her eyes out. "C-Clownpiece made me do it!"

Keine turned to the side, in her immediate gaze was Clownpiece laughing with glee at the scene before her.

 _"Let's get out of here..."_ Mokou whispered, Kosuzu and Sumireko following behind.

****

Sumireko and Kosuzu stood within Suzunaan. Kosuzu nervously looking away from Sumireko as she rummaged through numerous tomes in order to avoid eye contact.

"What's wrong?"

"W-Well... That incident with the fairies got me thinking...."

"About what?"

"What panties do you have on, Sumi?"

With a triumphant stance, Usami began speaking. "Of course! I only wear the most alluring of undergarments!" Proceeding to lift her skirt, revealing a pair of white cotton panties with a panda head design printed straight in the middle.

 _"That's so cute..."_ Kosuzu whispered.

****

 _"Damn it, not again... I was just in a deep sleep."_ A muffled voice whispered.

"How long was I in here... I'm going to get my knuckles so dirty..." Akyuu said, staring towards the wooden ceiling of her coffin.


	6. Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sumireko and Kosuzu spend a night within the Hieda estate, Mokou resolves to allow Keine to let off steam.

Keine began rubbing her temples, displaying blatant dissatisfaction towards the fairy and their guardian. "Ma'am, you do know your daughter was causing a disturbance within the village?"

"Oh excuse me, I didn't know that the human village's primary educator resolved all situations with violence. Let alone violence towards sweet children such as my Piece." Hecatia said, Seated in front of Keine's desk, Clownpiece seated upon her lap.

Keine sighed. "Whatever, just keep your fairy behaved."

****

Mokou stood in the corner of the classroom as Kosuzu entertained the small children gathered around it's center, reading from a _youma_ book. _"Long, long ago, there lived an old bamboo wood-cutter."_

 _"I hate this story..."_ Mokou whispered, looking away as Sumireko stood right beside her. "So, what did you two do at the estate last night?"

"Oh, we had a sleepover and read..." Sumireko said, blushing as she turned away from the woman next to her.

Mokou gave a coy glance to the girl next to her, smiling. "You tell me you two were alone in a rich woman's house and didn't get the star treatment?"

"What are you implying?"

"That you two went at it with fancy sheets."

"I was too shy to wear my good underwear in another woman's house."

"Wow, you weren't too shy to pounce onto me."

"I'm not into old hags," Sumireko said, pouting. "Besides, it is uncouth to have relations within another person's home."

Mokou looked away from Usami, hiding a blush due in part to Sumireko's adorable disposition.

"Mind if I smoke?" Mokou said, brandishing a cannabis cigarette.

"I'd prefer if you didn't do that around children." Sumireko said.

Hecatia and clownpiece walked by the pair in unison, indicating whatever conversation the two had with Kamishirasawa has completed.

Unable to defy Keine's wishes, Mokou promptly discards the recreational substance.

"Are you sexually harassing teenagers again, Fujiwara?" Keine said, a coy look on her features, her hair already slowly turning green.

"Can you wait until the children leave?"

"Fine..." Keine hissed. The school bell's ring echoing throughout the premises.

****

Keine stood nude within her home, the light of the full moon the only illumination within the vicinity. The light within her eyes resembling that of an apex predator.

Slowly, Mokou emerged, barely covered by the same cowprint bikini she chastised Keine for wearing months before. "D-Does it look good on me?"

Keine licked her lips. "Get down on your knees."

With hesitation, Mokou reciprocated the demand. "L-Like this?" Her posture resembling cattle.

Keine walked forward, kneeling behind Mokou. _"I'm going to mount you."_ Keine hissed.

Mokou winced, arching her back slightly upwards as she slightly wiggled her posterior. "M-Moo?"

Keine lost control of her primal urges, immediately tearing the delicate fabric that was once the bottom portion of the peculiar swimwear.

Mokou closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, as Keine's newly grown appendage entered her person, Keine's motions filled with sheer libidinal fury.

Mokou yelped as many moons worth of semen filled her body, Keine's work resembling a bull finishing it's mating ritual.

A muffled _"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!"_ Could be heard, Keine's transformation having waned.

 _"No, It's okay..."_ Mokou whispered, losing consciousness.

****

Mokou awakened, being suddenly clothed in nightwear, her head resting on a familiar pair of thighs, Keine's face filling her vision. _"I got too carried away..."_ Keine whispered.

Mokou smiled. "I had it coming."

As Mokou attempted to arise from her seated position, she experienced a sharp pain upon her posterior. "I would prefer decapitation..."


	7. Phoenix Hatching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumireko ends her relationship with Motoori, seeking solace with Fujiwara

"How do you handle loneliness?" Usami said, to the woman seated in front of her.

"With careful planning and preparation," Margatroid said.

"For real," Sumireko said.

"You'll just used to it, they call it puppy love for a reason."

"It kinda feels like Suzu just used me."

"Not everyone's significant other gets buried and emerges in the span of a week."

"But I know you were very infatuated with Marisa Kirisame."

Alice smiled. "I realized Kirisame and Hakurei needed one another much more than Kirisame needed me."

"You insist, but I remember being hired to retrieve a specific article of clothing."

Alice frowned, Shanghai levitating by her side with a similar expression upon it's wooden features. "Did you come here for advice or not?"

"Well, how did you cope with the fact Marisa was no longer on the market?"

Alice sighed. "Well, I've been seeing other people, and-" As Alice began her explanation, she was interrupted by a loud ringing of the doorbell to her cottage. "Excuse me," Alice said, emerging from her seated position.

Promptly, Margatroid opened the door to the common area, on the other side was Izayoi clad in a familiar leather garment, her position resembling a canine.

 _"I think I should go..."_ Usami pondered.

****

Usami opened the door to her small abode, preparing for her first night alone in a while.

_"What's up?"_

Usami let out a small yelp as she saw Mokou seated within her futon. "Shouldn't you be with Keine?"

"Things got awkward between us... Shouldn't you be with Motoori?"

"We uh, separated."

"Why? You two loved each other."

Usami began disrobing, down to her undershirt remaining as her only modesty, taking a seat next to Fujiwara. "Well, I know she doesn't mean horribly. But she realized I was just a source of comfort. If it wasn't me it was going to be anyone else."

"Well, I wake up after dying all the time, but it must have been a shock for the both of them."

"I guess we're in the same boat, you and I."

 _"We don't have to be..."_ Mokou whispered, blushing as she looked to the side as she grasped Usami's hand.

"W-What?"

"You took your clothes off in front of me."

"Because I was going to bed!"

"But I know you were looking at me."

Sumireko looked downwards, blushing. "But I thought I wasn't old enough..."

Mokou rubbed the backside of her head in a bashful manner. "Yeah, well. I didn't wanna take advantage of you or anything."

Sumireko pouted. "I can take care of myself!"

Mokou looked downwards. "I'm selfish. I've looked after you while you were still within the world outside the border. My intervention is why you're here right now."

Sumireko smiled, holding onto Mokou's hand even tighter. "Say it."

"I love you, Usami Sumireko."

"I love you, Fujiwara no Mokou."

The pair sat for several minutes, their hands interlocked. "Hey, Mokocchi..."

"Hm?"

"For as long as you've lived, what was the best kiss you ever got?"

"Honestly, Keine hates kissing. But they don't say Kaguya has royal lips for no reason."

Sumireko giggled. "Wanna try?"

Promptly, Mokou removed Usami's spectacles, placing them off to the side, before inserting her tongue into Sumireko's mouth, the two interlocking lips, Sumireko immediately allowing Mokou to take charge.

Mokou removed her lips from Usami's, saliva connecting. "Can I take your clothes off?"

"You have all the time in the world," Sumireko said.

Mokou slowly began unbuttoning Sumireko's shirt, kissing downwards upon Usami's body with every button removed.

Fujiwara promptly looked up, Usami's demure demeanor befitting the gap between the pair in experience. "You're still so cute. I'm shocked I shared a bed with you and used restraint."

"You've always filled my dreams, Mokou."

Mokou looked upon Usami's undergarments, a large panda design adorning them, promptly removing the pair.

Mokou looked upward once again, grasping Usami's left hand. "Are you ready?" Sumireko nodding in response.

Fujiwara promptly attacked Usami's coral pink opening with swiftness, utilizing her tongue to explore the psychic's walls.

Usami immediately bucked her hips and grabbed Fujiwara's silver mane, screaming in response as a large torrent hit Mokou's face.

 _"S-Sorry..."_ Sumireko whispered.

"Don't worry about it. That was better than the elixir." Mokou said, licking her lips.

Mokou crawled upward to Sumireko's side. "I want you to be with me for as long as you live."

"I would like that too, Mokocchi." Sumireko said, closing her eyes.

****

Mokou sat within the Bamboo Forest of the Lost, staring directly towards a burning fireplace.

Walking through a boundary, Yukari Yakumo walked in front of Mokou's position. "There was something you wanted to discuss?"

"You know what I want, Yakumo."

"Usami has caused so much trouble for us, I need some thorough convincing."

Promptly, Mokou brandished a pair of undergarments with a strange purple pattern upon them, throwing them to Yakumo.

Yukari promptly pressed the garment to her face, inhaling deeply. "It smells just like her..."


End file.
